Prince Trey Krog
}} | }}}}|size= }|width=250||height=160|position=center}} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-weight: bold; background: gray;"|Red Eltarian Ranger Red Spade Ace Magne Knight |-style="background-color:lightgray" |'Full Name:' |Prince Trey Krog Barza |- |'Gender:' |Male |-style="background-color:lightgray" | } | Seasons: | } | Eltarian Fighters Intergalactic Games Terran Force Denzi Defenders Sun Glow Force Jewels Force Blasting Warriors Ancient Secrets Aura Force Animal Energy |- |'Colors:' | } | }Red, Black |-style="background-color:lightgray" |'Homeworld:' |Eltar |- |'Birthdate:' |14/02/1936 |-style="background-color:lightgray" |'First Appearance:' |Come! Eltarian Fighters, Part 1 |- |'Last Appearance:' | |- | }|'Last Cameo Appearance:'}} | }| } }} |--style="background-color:lightgray" |'Number of Episode Appearances:' | } Full list of appearances }} |- |'Actor:' |Trevor Christianson | } | } |}} |} Trey Krog is Red Eltarian Ranger, leader of the [[Eltarian Rangers|'Eltarian Rangers']], as well the Red Spade Ace, early leader of the Game Rangers, and Magne Knight, that assists the [[Bio Rangers|'Bio Rangers']], the [[Flash Rangers|'Flash Rangers']] and the [[Mytho Rangers|'Mytho Rangers']]. He is also referred to as the Red Eltarian Fighter, Eltarian Fighter Red, Eltarian Righter Red Ranger or Red Eltarian Fighter Ranger, as well as Red Spade Ace Ranger,' Spade Ace Red Ranger' or Red Spade Ranger, though these are not incorrect. He has also been labeled Magne Warrior and Magne Hero, a variation on her in-show label. Character History Eltarian Fighters Before becoming a Power Ranger, Trey was a young eltarian nerd. When the Black Cross Army invaded and began his attack on Eltar, he created a system that would give special powers and clothing for those who wear and showed their project to the King Zordon Barza. With the king's discredit, he needed to test the powers in himself and ended up defeating the monster Gold Masked. Since then he, along with the other 4 Eltarian Rangers, fight against the Black Cross Army and all its masked monsters. Intergalactic Games With the death of his teammate Alisha during the battle that supposedly defeated the Empire Black Cross and the emergence of a new group of invaders that are what is left of Black Cross, Trey Krog creates, along with King Zordon, new powers stronger that the previous powers to defeat the bad guys. So, along with his three teammates, he becomes the Red Spade Ace. Terran Force To prevent the Black Cross to attack Earth, Trey finally travels to Earth with the King Zordon and some royal guards, realizing his childhood dream. Once there, it helps him to choose five brave and pure young earthlings to become the new Power Rangers. Throughout this season, the ties between Trey and King Zordon increases and they create a relationship like that of a father and a son. Personality Trey is an extremely intelligent young man, loves math and science. It has always been fascinated by the planet Earth and planned since childhood his travel to the distant planet. In addition, Trey is very brave and has an incredible leadership spirit. It is very kind and never hesitates to risk his own life to ensure the good of others. It is much like the King Zordon in some ways. Red Eltarian Ranger - Red Spade Ace= As Red Spade Ace, Trey gained cybernetic bionic powers that allowed him to manipulate Atomic Energy in a wide variety of ways: Moving at super speed by activating his “Acceleration Switch” Seeing through walls and other barriers using his X-ray vision (Neutron Scope) Enhanced hearing using his “Ultra Sound Device”. Enhancing the impact of his blows Red Spade Ace also wields a number of specially designed weapons, chief among which is his “Spade Arts” power bow. With the Spade Art, Trey is able to shoot “atomic charged” arrows which can puncture and bore through most substances. The Spade Arts bow can also be converted into a whip which can bind an opponent. ;Arsenal: * Spade Arts * Spade Machine * Sky Ace Aircraft * Big Bomber (Red Spade Ace provides the barrel for the team cannon) ;Design: Red Spade Ace wears a red cloth suit with white arms and a sash that possesses several holsters within it with a bronze-colored medal around the right side with the letter "A", representing "Ace". His gloves are red while his boots are white in color. A silver belt with more holsters surround his body with the buckle in the center; while with a small yellow cape around his back. His helmet possesses a blue Spade representing his card suite, but unlike his teammates his helmet is completely red outside the Spade. Above the Spade is the letter "A". - Magne Knight= ;Arsenal: * Magne Megas powered transformation devices on arms * Visor lasers * Bow and arrow ;Design: Magne Knight wears black spandex pants with silver boots and a black suit with a silver chest. His suit is adorned with gold accents along his hips, the middle, and the top of his collar. His belt is black with silver accents and a red buckle with a stylized "K". He has a white chest plate with open-machinery on the right breast plate and the stylized "K" on the left, and black tear drop shaped shoulder pads with red outlines on the bottom and two spikes at the top. He has black wrist cuffs with silver accents. His helmet is mostly black with a silver v-shaped mouthpiece with a black line down the middle, and a red v-shaped shaped design on the top. His visor is a deep metallic red. - }} notes his original name is king kong ,based on king kong See also *Tsuyoshi Kaijo - Super Sentai counterpart in Goranger *Goro Sakurai - Super Sentai counterpart in J.A.K.Q. *Shota Yamamori - Super Sentai counterpart in Bioman *Jason Lee Scott, the real original Red Ranger in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers Eltarian Fighters Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Black Ranger Category:Heroes